


Say 'Hey' if you're gay

by LoserLife592



Series: Show Felix some love [3]
Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLife592/pseuds/LoserLife592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix hated his parents sometimes. It wasn’t any sort of ‘teenage-angst-phase’, or ‘get-out-of-my-room-so-that-I-can-blast-emo-music’ stupidity like that. No, it was on the mere principle that they never told him anything.<br/>Still, it would’ve been nice if Oscar could’ve given some sort of heads up before banging loudly on his door and telling him to come to the living room. That way he would’ve had the forethought to change out of his ‘Say hey if you’re gay’ shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say 'Hey' if you're gay

Felix hated his parents sometimes. It wasn’t any sort of ‘teenage-angst-phase’, or ‘get-out-of-my-room-so-that-I-can-blast-emo-music’ stupidity like that. No, it was on the mere principle that they never told him anything.

Like when he was six and his parents hustled him and his little brother Oscar into the car and drove 2 and half hours to their Aunt Cassie’s house before leaving them there for eight days. No forewarning or anything. Felix had get by with wearing too-small-and-tight clothes from sweet little Oscar. At least Aunt Cassie was kind enough to go out and buy him underwear.

Or even the one time they hadn’t mentioned that they were looking after a neighbour’s baby snapping turtle and keeping it in his bathtub since theirs was being cleaned. Felix still had nightmares on odd days.

Yes sir, Felix sure did hate his parents from time to time. Even if they were overall kind, caring and considerate people. They were just far too forgetful about their elder child and how their decisions could affect him. This was one such occasion.

Felix had heard whispers about a new family moving into the house two doors down but he hadn’t really cared much. The only neighbour he paid attention to was Ellen and that was because they had bonded at an early age—before the full awareness of human idiocy had sunken into him and he began making a point of avoiding as many of them as possible. However, he really should’ve known better because his parents were far too friendly. Still, it would’ve been nice if Oscar could’ve given some sort of heads up before banging loudly on his door and telling him to come to the living room. That way he would’ve had the forethought to change out of his ‘Say hey if you’re gay’ shirt and actually put on some pants instead of stumbling around in his Batman boxer briefs.

But there was no heads up or forethought so there he stood before his new neighbours in his ‘Say hey if you’re gay’ shirt and Batman boxer briefs. His mom made surprised, indignant noise, his father choked on his drink, and Oscar just laughed out loud. He hated all of his family right now.

His new neighbours—an Asian family—all seemed to have more varying reactions. Both parents looked rightfully scandalized, though the father looked like he wanted to laugh too. The elderly woman, most likely the grandmother, looked angry and offended—more like she wanted to beat him to death really. The youngest looking of them, a girl, too looked offended, and disgusted as well. The boy however, most likely closer to Felix’s age, blinked and gave him a once over. When they locked eyes, the boy gave him a timid smirk and opened his mouth.

“Hey.”

Felix blinked, eyes wide, as he made a choked noise and stumbled back out of the room. Behind him he was aware of Oscar laughing harder and the elderly woman yelling in a foreign language as she swung an open palm repeatedly at the boy’s head.

Felix would later learn that the boy’s name was Andy Lau. He liked Bear Grylls, and was an excellent kisser despite being inexperienced. He’d also learn that Andy was bisexual, not gay. The liar.


End file.
